


I Miss You (But I Can't Love You)

by harrythe



Series: Ashleigh writes for friends [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythe/pseuds/harrythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Because the three words I can't say, they're killing me inside </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You (But I Can't Love You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beautifulsoulheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RONIE!!!! HOPE YOU LOVE IT!!! 
> 
> Also, this goes kind of along with our tweets blog (beaconhillstweets.tumblr.com), and is very loosely based off the Cristina x Owen scene in Grey's Anatomy (5x21 "Take Care Now" scene at the end) because I cried. So there's that. Anyways, Happy Birthday to my bestest friend in the whole wide world! Hope you love it! I love you <3

_“You can talk to Scott, but you can’t talk to me?”_

_“He’s my friend, there’s  no need to be jealous,” Kira spat._   


_“You seem to be going to hang out a lot. Hardly friendly behavior.”_   


_“He’s dating Allison and Isaac in their little polyamorous love triangle._ I. Am. Not. Dating. Scott. McCall. _” Kira stressed._  


_“But you want to,” Aiden insisted._   


_“I’m dating you,” Kira yelled. “God, Aiden, I’m dating you!”_   


_“Well maybe we shouldn’t date then, so you can go be with Scott.”_   


_Kira rolled her eyes in frustration. “How many times do I have to tell you, I have no interest in dating Scott. But if you really want to get rid of me so bad, then fine. Let’s break up.” She grabbed her purse and stomped out the door._   


* * *

“Don’t be mad at me,” Lydia said, throwing herself onto Kira’s bed.  


“Why would I be mad at you?”  Kira turned to face her with a bemused look on her face, a hanger in each hand.  


“I invited Aiden. To the party today. At your house.”  


Kira’s face went from bemused to shocked, as she dropped the hangers she was holding, and the clothes landed in a heap by her feet. “You did what?”  


“Look, first of all, I just invited him, doesn’t mean he’s coming. Second of all, I’m sick of the two of you dancing around each other all the time. This has to stop, so I invited him so you two can maybe talk things out.”  


“He doesn’t want to talk things out, Lydia. He’s made that perfectly clear.”  


Lydia rolled her eyes. “You’re forgetting that I dated him. I know when Aiden has thrown in the towel. And he’s not done with you yet.”  


Kira sighed, and flopped down on the bed beside Lydia. “Be that as it may, I’m not ready to just jump back into a relationship with him.”  


Lydia patted her on the back, a small smile quirking the corner of her mouth. “I know, but maybe you can just talk to him today? Test the waters?”  


Kira sighed. “I don’t know, but I’ll try. Now help me pick out something to wear.” She pulled herself off the bed, and picked up the hangers from the floor.  


“Gladly,” Lydia said, eyeing the clothes distastefully, before she started riffling through the things in her closet.  


* * *

_“Aiden and I broke up,” Kira announced, flopping onto Lydia’s couch._   


_“Why?” Lydia sat down on the couch next to her_   


_“He thinks I’m cheating on him with Scott. Because we’ve been hanging out more recently.”_   


_“Well, to be fair, you guys have been hanging out a lot more lately.”_   


_“But not like that, Lydia. We’re just two friends, hanging out.”_   


_“And I believe you. But, if there’s one thing I know from dating Aiden, it’s that he’s crazy jealous. More than Jackson, and that’s saying something.”_   


_Kira was stopped from answering as her phone started buzzing. She grabbed it, and groaned. “Aiden’s calling me.”_   


_“Are you going to answer it?”_   


_Kira shook her head, and ended the call. “I have no interest in talking to him right now.”_   


_Lydia patted her shoulder, before drawing her into a side hug. “Maybe this will all blow over.”_   


_Kira rolled her eyes. “I doubt it. I think we’re really done.”_   


_“Should I send Jackson to go get some ice cream?”_   


_“Will he mind?”_   


_“Probably.”_   


_Kira smiled. “You should definitely send him then.”_   


* * *

“Aiden’s here,” Lydia announced, bouncing into the kitchen.  


“Can you greet him? I have my hands full of food right now,” Kira said, ignoring the fact that they’d started to shake.  


Lydia rolled her eyes. “I’ll take over so you can go see him.”  


“No, Lydia, I’m not ready yet,” Kira tried again.  


“And I wasn’t born yesterday,” Lydia said, grabbing the food from Kira. “Go, say hi at least. Make small talk.”  


Kira sighed, and quickly washed her hands, before she dried them on her dress. She stepped outside, to where everyone was hanging out in the backyard. Aiden was standing awkwardly with Cora, and looking for all the world like he didn’t want to be there.  


“Hey, Kira,” Cora called out, after she’d spotted her, and waved her over.  


“Hi, Cora, Aiden,” Kira greeted.  


Cora gave her a hug, while Aiden just nodded awkwardly.  


“Have you seen my idiot brother? I have to have a chat with him about something.”  


“I think I saw him talking to Scott,” Kira said, desperately hoping that Cora would drag Aiden along with her.  


“Perfect,” Cora said, “I’ll catch up with you later, Kira.” She bounced off, leaving Kira and Aiden alone.  


“So, I didn’t think I’d be seeing you here today. How are things?” Kira asked, awkwardly.  


“Things are good.” Aiden glanced at her briefly, before looking away again.  


“Good to hear. I’m glad things are going well.”  


“How are you?” Aiden finally turned to face her, awkwardly crossing his arms over his chest.  


“I’m good. Just been super busy with everything. I’m sure you can understand.”  


Aiden nodded his head. “Scott doing okay?”  


“He’s good. He’ll be glad to know you’re here.”  


Aiden glanced around, and spotted his brother. “I should go,” he said, walking towards Ethan.  


“Oh, yeah, go have fun with your brother. I”ll see you around?”  


“See you around,” Aiden tossed over his shoulder.  


Kira let out a sigh, before trudging back into the house to finish helping Lydia. “Well, we talked,” she announced as she shut the door behind her.  


“And?”  


“And it was awkward. He only said three words to me.”  


“Three words in total?”  


“No, but he only spoke in three word sentences.”  


Lydia grimaced. “Things are worse than I thought.”  


Kira leaned against the kitchen counter. “Maybe you were wrong. Maybe Aiden doesn’t like me like that.”  


* * *

_“So, I broke up with Aiden,” Kira blurted out, after Scott sat down._   


_“Wait, really?”_   


_Kira nodded in her head, tears finally forming in her eyes. “We were fighting over you,” she said, chin trembling with the effort not to cry._   


_“Over me?”_   


_Kira nodded her head, a tear slipping down her cheek. “He thinks I’ve been cheating on him with you.”_   


_Scott started rubbing his hand over Kira’s back. “I think Allison and Isaac are going to break up with me too,” he said softly._   


_Kira sniffed. “But you guys seem so happy together.”_   


_“I think they think that my attention is somewhere else right now,” he said, looking at Kira._   


_Kira let out a small noise, before she cleared her throat, and wiped the tears away. “I’m not, I can’t, I just broke up with Aiden. And you and I don’t work together, remember? And you’re still with Allison, and Isaac, and I-”_   


_“I’m not saying right now,” Scott soothed. “But we never really had a shot before. Maybe we do now- when you’re ready,” he ammended, seeing the startled look on Kira’s face._   


_“Scott, I-”_   


_“Look, you don’t have to say anything right now. But maybe think about it?”_   


_Kira nodded, before she stood up. “I should go,” she said, making her way to the door._   


_“Text me when you get home?”_   


_Kira nodded again. “See you later, Scott.”_   


_“See you.”_   


* * *

“He misses you,” Cora said, nodding her head towards Aiden, a few hours later.  


“I thought you two were dating,” Kira said, instead of answering her.  


Cora rolled her eyes. “Please. I have my eye on a certain deputy.” She motioned over to where Parrish was talking with Derek, “Also, I don’t date guys who are into other girls.”

“He’s not into me,” Kira said automatically.  


Cora snorted. “Well it wasn’t my name he was saying in bed the other day.”  


Kira’s eyes went huge. “I, wh-”  


Cora laughed. “Sorry, I couldn’t help it.” She sobered a bit. “But seriously, it’s not me he was into.”  


“Didn’t you guys come here together though?”  


“Only because I bullied him into coming today. So he could see you.”  


“You and Lydia need to stop trying to get the two of us together,” Kira said, sighing.  


“We do it because we love the both of you, and it’s pretty pathetic how you both mope around each other.”  


Kira frowned. “We do not mope.”  


“Oh please, you’re forgetting, my brother is the king of Mopeville. I know moping when I see it.”  


“Fine, maybe I miss him. But he doesn’t miss me. He could barely even look at me today.”  


“That’s because he misses you.”  


Kira rolled her eyes. “If he misses me that much, he should just tell me, instead of speaking in cryptic three word sentences.”  


* * *

_“So Cora and Aiden are going out now,” Lydia announced, strolling into Kira’s._

_“What?”  Kira asked, shutting the door behind her._   


_“Cora. Aiden. Dating. Keep up,” Lydia huffed._   


_“So he’s moving on,” Kira said, collapsing onto her couch._   


_“Yeah, isn’t that what you wanted, since you started dating Scott?”_   


_“It’s, it’s perfect,” Kira said softly, eyes watering. “Absolutely perfect,” she whispered, wiping her eyes._   


_“You know,” Lydia said casually, “it’s okay if you’re not over him.”_   


_Kira crossed her arms over her chest, trying to make herself smaller. “I should be over him,” she whispered. “It’s not fair to Scott.”_   


_“Maybe, but it’s also not fair to you. If you still feel something for Aiden, than maybe you need to let Scott go.”_   


_“And Cora?”_   


_“I have it on good authority that Cora likes Parrish.”_   


_“Then why is she dating Aiden?” Kira wiped the residual tears out of her eyes._   


_“Because Aiden asked her out first.”_   


_“So you think I should break up with Scott?”_   


_“I’m saying you should do whatever makes you happy,” Lydia said, patting her back._   


_“And what if you’re wrong? And I break up with Scott, only to find out that Aiden doesn’t love me, or miss me after all?”_   


_“Then you come to me, and you cry, and you start over, with someone new.”_   


_“I don’t know if I can,” Kira whispered._   


* * *

  


“I miss you.”  


“You miss me? Aiden, you’ve been talking in three word sentences to me all day. I don’t get this. I don’t get you. I’m right here, Aiden. I’ve been right here. You can’t miss me. And yes, I’ve been hanging out with Scott, and we went on a couple dates, but he’s getting back together with Allison and Isaac, and I just, I don’t get this Aiden. We were together. And we screwed that up. But is that really all you have to say to me? ‘I miss you’ or ‘See you around’’? Three word sentences that don’t really mean anything?”  


Aiden looked away, taking a deep breath, before he turned to face her again.“I can’t do this, Kira.” He took another breath to steady himself. “I have to speak in three word sentences to you, because I need something to say to you, besides the three words that are killing me inside. The three words that I can’t say, because we weren’t good together, and I won’t go through that with you again.”  


“Aiden-”  


“I don’t want to torture you with longing glances, or pretend like I’m not dying inside, because I am. This is killing me, Kira, but I can’t do this, not when I can’t be with you. So yeah. I speak to you in three word sentences, because it’s the best way I can stop myself from saying the three words I can’t say.”  


“I love you,” Kira blurted out. “God, I love you so much, that it’s like I can’t breathe. So yeah. You can pretend like they don’t exist, but they do. And I said them. Because I love you, Aiden-”  


She didn’t get much further as Aiden surged forward, gently grabbing her face and pulling her into a kiss. She melted into it, finally feeling like everything was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Review??


End file.
